


Surrender

by asteriae



Series: Nah, she didn't [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asteriae/pseuds/asteriae
Summary: A smutty outtake fromDeath and Other Inconveniences, because I didn't want to push the rating up.You don't need to readDeath and Other Inconveniencesfor this to make sense... It's really just porn.





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> My first go at writing smut... I felt like it was some kind of fanfiction writer's rite of passage I needed to experience. 
> 
> Enjoy!

James and Lily ambled along the high street of Hogsmede, neither of them wanting to linger too long or let their eyes fall on places they’d been trying to forget. Before they knew it, the gates were in sight but the of bottle firewhiskey they’d been sharing was still half full. 

There was a low stone wall running the edge of the road and James hopped up on it, sitting and swinging his legs. Lily sat next to him and he passed the bottle back. 

‘Did I ever tell you about the time we put glitter in all the Slytherin’s food?’ James asked conversationally, and Lily choked, spraying whiskey out of her nose before falling about laughing. 

‘I KNEW that was you!’ she exclaimed, ‘Snape whined about it for weeks but no one could prove who’d done it’. 

‘Avery threw up glitter all over the Quidditch pitch’ James reminisced fondly. 

They quipped back and forth until the bottle was empty, James eventually transfiguring the empty bottle into a rock that they skimmed on the lake. 

James told her about the planning of all the most famous of the Marauder pranks, and Lily had her own fair share of prank stories, many of them at the expense of her sister or her brother-in-law.

Eventually they fell through the tapestry to the Head Dorms, tripping slightly on the lip in the doorway, as Lily continued her story; ‘And I swear- he was just standing buck naked in the paddling pool, clutching the barbecue tongues in one hand while the dog was burying his swimming trunks and the burgers were smoldering on the lawn, and he looked Petunia right in the eye and said ‘I can explain’’. 

She lapsed into hysterics and James clung on to her, his own shoulders shaking with mirth, ‘And she didn’t think that was a good enough warning sign not to marry him?’ he gasped, eyes watering. 

Lily shook her head mutely, her chest heaving as she wrapped her arms around him for support. 

‘Well, I think you dodged a bullet missing that wedding’ James said finally, drawing himself back up to his full height and letting his hands rest on her waist, ‘You probably would have brought that story up after a few glasses of champagne and then she’d have got the dog to bury you in the garden next’.

Lily snorted, her lips curved in a wicked smile, ‘I made sure her maid of honour got hold of the pictures before her hen party’. 

‘You are diabolical’ he said solemnly, stubbornly keeping his hands at her waist, much as he was itching to send them lower. 

She made a small noise in agreement, and James noticed that she wasn’t looking him in the eye any more, her gaze dropping to his lips, ‘So don’t piss me off Potter’ she said softly, her tongue wetting her bottom lip. 

It was like an invitation. 

His lips crashed against hers with a suddenness that was startling. Her tongue swept across his bottom lip and he gave up controlling his hands, sending them as low as he wanted. Her skirt was almost criminally short, and with his hands firmly on the curve of her backside it was riding up even more. He was vaguely aware that she was walking him backwards, but he wasn’t sure why until his back hit one of the bookcases and he broke away from her with a soft ‘oof’. 

She gripped the collar of his shirt with a mischievous grin and dove in to kiss him again, biting at his bottom lip as she found the hem of his shirt and she splayed her hands over his bare abdomen, causing him to hiss. 

‘Cold hands!’ he gasped, and she laughed, pulling the shirt off and over his head. His glasses were knocked askew and he reached up to fix them, but she beat him to it- pulling them off and setting them on the bookshelf behind him. 

He decided he liked slightly tipsy Lily… Slightly tipsy Lily was a lot braver than him. 

The second she put the glasses down he was kissing her again, determined to get some payback of his own. He switched their positions much more smoothly that he would have thought he could, and once her back was against the bookshelf he deepened the kiss- using every dirty trick he knew until she was making little noises in the back of her throat. 

One hand stayed firmly at the small of her back, keeping them pressed together and no doubt letting her know exactly how much he was enjoying this, while the other roamed freely up and down her body, coming to a stop at her thigh and pulling her leg up and around his hip. 

She ground herself against him, her fingers digging into his shoulders and he broke away suddenly. 

For a moment they were frozen, faces just centimetres apart, their lower bodies still flush together as they panted. 

Lily decided to be the brave one, ‘Do you want to come up to my room?’ she asked almost innocently, as if he wasn’t shirtless, holding her against a bookcase. 

He smothered a laugh as he dropped another kiss on her lips, ‘Merlin, yes’. 

She seemed to decide that she needed to take control again, pushing him backwards with a laugh and stripping off her own shirt and shoes before kissing him again. 

Getting with the programme quickly, he kicked his shoes off hastily while kissing her, paying absolutely no attention to where they landed. With them gone he suddenly felt very vulnerable, no shirt and no shoes and a very obvious tent in his trousers. But Lily seemed to have been overtaken with a newfound confidence; she was wearing nothing but a bra and a tiny skirt but had absolutely no hesitation about letting her hands wonder over his torso and down his back. 

Deciding that he should follow her lead, he gripped the back of her thighs and lifted her slightly, causing her to break away with a sudden noise of surprise. He deposited her on the arm of the nearest sofa, and she immediately locked her legs around his waist, the sofa putting her at the perfect height. 

Emboldened now, James slid his hands up her thighs and under her skirt, fingers just brushing the cotton of her underwear before retreating. He let his hands wander up her smooth back while her fingers knotted themselves in his hair, and when he reached the clasp of her bra he faltered. 

‘You can take it off’ Lily huffed, sounding amused and breathless all at once. 

He smiled, nipped at her lip, and then unhooked the bra with less fumbling than anticipated. 

‘You’ve done that before’ she said accusingly, but she was still smiling. 

He cocked an eyebrow at her before pulling the garment down her arms. He blinked, opened his mouth to speak, and then blinked again. 

If twelve year old him could see him now… 

‘Would you like to carry on or are you going to stand there all day?’ 

‘Oh shut up’ James said quickly, determined not to blush. 

Her arms wrapped firmly around his neck and he looped around her until they were pressed together from next to hips. The feel of her bare chest against his made electricity skitter down his spine and he was suddenly very, very aware of how hard he was. He needed his trousers off like he’d never needed anything before. 

Lily seemed to read his mind, and her hands slid from his shoulders to his belt buckle with determination. He pulled away slightly, brushing his fingers lightly over one of her nipples until she shivered. With his belt undone, she tugged it free of the belt loops and started working on the button of his jeans- he began to trail kisses across her jaw and down her throat, searching out places that would make her gasp and moan. As he kissed across her collarbone the fingers dragging down his zip faltered, and James grinned. He began to lave hot, open mouthed kisses across her collarbones, while one of his hands alternately pinched and stroked her nipples. 

She was moaning softly, her hands gripping his waistband as if to keep herself anchored. Eventually she pulled his head back up to level with hers and kissed him deeply. 

‘You’re good at that’ she said breathlessly, as he pinched one of her nipples again. 

‘Not all I’m good at’ he said, feeling more confident by the second. 

His hands went to the waistband of her skirt and with deliberate movements he unzipped it, picking her up slightly again to slide it off her legs. 

‘Not fair’ she said, her hands tugging at his jeans again, ‘I’m a lot more naked than you’. 

James let his eyes wonder appreciatively down her body- from her freckled shoulders to her pale slender legs, and said ‘Yes you are’. 

She huffed a laugh and smacked his shoulder, ‘Git’. 

He grinned down at her and helped her remove his jeans and long last, trying not to sob with relief as his erection was finally free from the denim. 

‘My room or yours?’ she asked, licking her lips and letting her eyes trace over him in a way that did wonders for his ego. 

‘What’s wrong with right here?’ he said cheekily, dropping another smattering of kisses across her shoulders. 

‘Because-’ she gasped, her fingers digging into his shoulder, ‘-I don’t have any contraceptive potion on me, do you?’. 

James paused mid kiss, before pulling away and meeting her eye, ‘I don’t - but we don’t have to-’ he broke off, suddenly very aware they were both almost naked. 

‘Have sex?’ Lily finished for him, ‘Do you not want to?’ 

She looked a little wounded, and James gaped at her, ‘Are you kidding? Of course I want to!’ 

‘Well then’ she said, sitting up straighter, ‘My room or yours?’ 

Shaking his head at her, he reached down, planted his hands firmly on her rear, and picked her up. 

‘I could walk!’ she exclaimed, grabbing at him in panic. 

He managed to make it all the way to her bed without dropping her, which was mostly thanks to the muscle he’d gained during Abbott’s last training frenzy. He was loathed to admit he was grateful for that now. 

He dropped the giggling red head on her bed and she immediately rolled over to reach inside her bedside drawer, pulling out two vials of luminous pink fluid and displaying her perfect arse to him in the process. 

‘You’re prepared’ he commented, trying not to sound jealous, as he uncorked his. 

Lily gave him a slow smile, and it was obvious she knew exactly what he was thinking. 

‘I brewed it at Easter’ she said casually, and he nearly choked on his potion, ‘After that kiss I had a feeling we might need it’. 

He put his emptied vial on the bedside table and crawled over to her, plucking her empty vial from her hand and pressing slow, desperate kisses against her lips while he put hers next to his. 

James tried to keep his weight off her, propping himself up on one arm as their legs tangled together, put she pulled at his shoulders until they were pressed entirely together, his straining cock pressing against her hip as he tried to resist bucking his hips against her to get some friction. 

Lily’s impatience started to get the better of her, and she pushed at his shoulder until he was flat on his back, feeling her absence keenly. Her small hands started to tug his underwear down and he lifted his hips to help her, determined not to get shy now. 

Once his underwear was gone her hand wrapped around him, and the air all seemed to disappear from his lungs at once. She stroked him slowly, carefully, watching his face the whole time. 

‘Fuck Lily’ he choked out eventually after she swiped her thumb through the precome beading on the tip. 

‘That’s the idea’ she smirked, letting him go and sucking her thumb into her mouth. 

He groaned at the sight, and decided he needed her naked five minutes ago. 

Lily seemed to agree, and lay down next to him, wriggling out of her knickers as she did so. He helped her kick them away and immediately rolled over her again, kissing her as his right hand mapped a path down her torso and between her legs. 

She made a little breathless noise when his index finger brushed over the most sensitive part of her, and she smiled as her fingers flexed on his arm. 

‘Tell me what you like’ he said almost desperately, dipping a finger inside her and feeling his cock throb as he realised how wet she was, ‘I don’t want to hurt you-’ 

‘You won’t’ she assured him, her fingers tightening again and her head falling backwards as he brushed against her clit again, ‘Just- keep doing that’. 

He decided to multi-task, flicking his tongue against her collarbone while two of his fingers dipped in and out of her, his thumb brushing circles over her clit, getting faster every time she made a choked noise. 

‘James- I-’ she broke off again, a small sob leaving her as she shuddered, ‘Can we just- please-’ 

He stilled his hand, pulling away from her and settling between her legs, kissing her hard as his cock nudged against her clit and her hips stuttered. 

‘Last chance’ he said breathlessly, pulling away a bit, ‘Are you really sure?’ 

She nodded wordlessly, trying to pull him closer again before she paused, ‘You have done this before right?’ 

James nodded, ‘You?’ 

‘Yeah’

He opened his mouth to speak and she cocked an eyebrow at him, ‘A conversation for another time maybe?’ 

He snorted a laugh and lent in for another kiss, one hand gripping her hip and he slowly pushed inside her. 

Her mouth fell open in a long low groan, and it was all James could do to hold on to her and pray to whoever might be listening that this wouldn’t be over so soon. 

Once he was deeply seated inside her she reared up for a searing kiss, hooking her legs around his waist and encouraging him to start rocking into her. 

Her hands roamed up and down his shoulders, back and arms, as he gently thrust into her, his left arm shaking with the effort of keeping his weight off her while his right gripped her hip so tightly she’d most likely have bruises in the morning. 

Not that she seemed to care, on the contrary she spurred him on, telling him to go faster, harder, until he was sure his blood was boiling. 

She seemed to get impatient, like she was chasing her release but it kept skittering away from her. 

‘Switch’ she said breathlessly and James didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled away and lay back against the cushions- Lily immediately swung a leg over to straddle him, her breasts flush against his chest while she pulled his hair and kissed him. 

He had a bad feeling this was going to be embarrassingly quick. 

She sunk down on him with no preamble, and set about driving him absolutely crazy with hard rolls of her hips. Determined to get her there first, he locked one arm low around her hips, grinding her down onto him hard enough that he saw stars. With his free hand he rubbed quick little circles over her clit until she was clenching around him, moaning his name in way he’d previously only thought he’d hear in his darkest fantasies. 

He could tell she was close, so he lent forwards to press wet, sloppy kisses against her collarbone, and she was gone. 

Her body went taught and it only took a few shallow thrusts before he fell over that edge too- clinging on to her like she would cease to be real if he let go.


End file.
